The Cover-Up
"The Cover-Up" is the fourth episode of Degrassi Junior High's first season. Plot Rick is at home reading a magazine and his dad asks where he got it from. Rick tells him he bought it and his dad thinks he's lying. Rick back talks him and his dad beats him. Joey goofs off on his skateboard and falls, cutting himself. Caitlin and Susie swoon over Rick. Photo day is coming up and Stephanie is changing in the washroom. Voula reminds her that Stephanie's mom will see the pictures. Caitlin and Susie are sitting in class, when Rick walks in. "He always looks so tragic," Caitlin says. She and Susie set out on a mission to make Rick smile. Joey gets home from school to find his mom cleaned his room. "...this is an invasion of my privacy," Joey says. He then sees that his mom is using fabric from his favorite jean jacket to fix his pants. Angry, Joey says "You know what this is...child abuse!" The next day Joey is telling Tim about the jacket when Rick overhears them. Rick tells Joey he has a jacket he can sell, and they'll got to his house to get it after school. Rick walks into school and Caitlin and Susie tell him a joke. He doesn't laugh and he just walks off. In class Stephanie asks for Voula's advice on what clothes to wear for picture day, but Voula refuses to help. After school Joey goes with Rick to his house. Rick offers Joey a soda while he gets the jacket. Joey tries it on as Rick's dad comes in. Rick's dad looks for a soda and sees Rick gave one to Joey. He beats Rick in front of Joey, who hurries out of the apartment. It's photo day and Stephanie decides to wear her sexy clothes. Rick gets his picture made and he refuses to smile. Rick asks Joey for the $15 he owes for the jacket, but Joey only has $10. He promises to get the rest after school. Joey tries to talk to Rick about what happened, but Rick doesn't want to talk about it. Caitlin and Susie try to make Rick smile again by oinking like pigs, but it doesn't work. Joey gets sent to the office for talking in Raditch's class. Before leaving, he asks Doris advice on what to do if he knew someone who was getting beat up by their dad. Joey thinks he's said too much and runs out, while Doris calls Children's Aid. Joey and Rick go to Joey's house after school. A man from Children's Aid is at the house because the school thought Joey was getting beat. Rick tries to leave, but the counselor stops him. He tells Rick that he can help him if Rick lets him. The next day Joey gives Rick the rest of the money. Rick tells Joey he's going to live with his brother Frank. As he leaves Rick smiles, which surprises Caitlin and Susie. Trivia *The character featured in the final freeze frame for this episode was Rick (first time). Featured Characters Links *Watch The Cover Up on YouTube Gallery TCU1.01.jpg TCU1.02.jpg TCU1.03.jpg TCU1.04.jpg TCU1.05.jpg TCU1.06.jpg TCU1.07.jpg TCU1.08.jpg TCU1.09.jpg TCU1.10.jpg TCU1.11.jpg TCU1.12.jpg TCU1.13.jpg TCU1.14.jpg TCU1.15.jpg TCU1.16.jpg TCU1.17.jpg TCU1.18.jpg TCU1.19.jpg TCU1.20.jpg TCU1.21.jpg TCU1.22.jpg Coverup.jpg TCU1.23.jpg TCU1.24.jpg TCU1.25.jpg TCU1.26.jpg TCU1.27.jpg TCU1.28.jpg TCU1.29.jpg TCU1.30.jpg TCU1.31.jpg TCU1.32.jpg TCU1.34.jpg TCU1.35.jpg Navigation Category:DJH Episodes Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:DJH Season 1 Category:DJH Season 1 Episodes